1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cleaning a semiconductor wafer in the overall semiconductor process, and a method of cleaning the semiconductor wafer, using the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device for and a method of cleaning a semiconductor wafer, a device for and a method of cleaning both surfaces of a semiconductor wafer have been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open. Nos. Hei 1-184831, 4-94537, 5-3184, 7-169732 and 8-71519.